


What is This Feeling?

by Black_Widow007



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland-centric, Elphaba needs a hug, F/F, F/F for thie win, Fiyero is not important in this story, Fluff, Glinda and Elphie, Glinda needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow007/pseuds/Black_Widow007
Summary: They may have said all they felt was loathing but they both knew what they felt the first time they met.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West, gelphie - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	What is This Feeling?

Loathing. Unadulterated loathing. That’s the only feeling they admitted experiencing towards one another. Galinda sat at her vanity brushing her soft blonde hair thoroughly as Elphaba remained at her desk, studying thoughtfully or trying to at the very least. But the both of them couldn’t stop thinking about that feeling...that strange, unknown feeling. Sure they said it was hate, but what were they supposed to say. Galinda has a standard to uphold as a popular girl after all. Their hearts beat at 100 miles an hour even just as they sat in the same room, but they were both too scared to act.

It was before the party when Elphaba approached Galinda when Galinda said, “And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! You know black is this year’s pink!” Part of her felt bad for giving Elphaba that hideous hat but her friends were watching. She had to do something.

Elphaba entered the ballroom, shocking everyone inside. The music stopped as everyone turned to see Elphaba wearing the very same black hat that Galinda had given her earlier. She could hear small snickers and whispers throughout the room.

Elphaba danced at the center of the ballroom, even with the lack of music.

“Well I'll say this, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks.” Fiyero chuckled.

“Of course does, she just pretends not to... I feel awful…”

Galinda jumped at the chance to join Elphaba, partly because she felt bad about that hideous hat but also because she could deny her feelings anymore. Together they danced even as everyone, including Fiyero, watched, their jaws dropped to the floor.

Back in their room, Elphaba and Galinda talked only of the fact that that was Elphaba’s first party ever, not once mentioning the dance they had together. Finally, Galinda said, “I’ve decided to make you my personal project. I’m gonna make you popular.” She proceeded to alter Elphaba’s look. At the end, she added a beautiful pink flower to Elphaba’s hair. She paused, her hand still running through Elphaba’s silky black hair. “Why Ms. Elfie, you look...beautiful.” She leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips gently and lovingly. After a moment, she pulled away, apologizing. “I don’t know what just came over me. I’m so sorry.”

Elphaba smiled shyly as she said, “shut up,” and she placed her hand behind Galinda’s head, pulling her in for more.

Elphaba and Galinda stood in the train station, hugging and talking about how much they’ll miss one another. That is until Fiyero showed up. He handed Elphaba the flowers and smiled charmingly. But all Elphaba saw was Galinda. He attempted to get her attention, “I’ve been thinking.”

“Yes I know.” Elfie sarcastically replied.

“I can’t stop thinking about that lion cub...” he trailed off.

“Me neither,” Galinda said. “I can’t get Dr. Dillamond out of my head and so I’ve decided to change my name to simply, Glinda.” She bowed gracefully.

“That’s very kind of you, but I should get going.” Fiyero ran off.

“What was I thinking, changing my name!” Glinda cried.

“It doesn’t matter what your name is. Everyone loves you….I love you.” she kept her voice low so nobody but Glinda heard.

Glinda hugged Elphaba tightly, her eyes beginning to water. 

“And that’s why,” Elphaba began, “I want you to come with me.”

“You do!”

“Of course.”

“Well I’ve always wanted to see the Emerald City!”

“I can’t believe the wizard is behind all of this madness!” Elfie yelled.

“Elfie, I know you’re angry but there’s kinda an angry mob after us so if we could maybe save that for later…” Glinda said.

“You’re right. We need to find a way out.” Without hesitation, Elphaba began to conjure a broom to fly them out. “It worked!” she grabbed the broom and turning to Glinda said, “come with me?”

“I can’t.” Glinda said.

“Yes you can! Together we’ll be...unlimited. Unstoppable! We can change the world.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

All of a sudden, a mob of men barged in and grabbed Glinda. 

“Wait, she has nothing to do with this!” Elphaba screamed. “It’s me you’re after.” But she flew out of the tower and away from the Emerald City before they could get her. Neither one of them could stand to bear the regret on their shoulders for leaving each other. As she flew towards the western skies, tears flooded Elphaba’s eyes as she said for what felt like the last time, “I love you, Glinda.”

The men guided Glinda back to the wizard’s chambers, believing her to do no wrong. But as she was escorted, she whispered under her breath, “I love you, Elfie.”

Glinda, sat on the ground, mourning the loss of Nessa until Elphaba approached angrily, “what a touching display of grief.”

“I don’t believe we have anything further to say to one another.” Glinda replied.

“I wanted something to remember her by. All that was left of her was those shoes and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them. So I’d appreciate some time alone. To say goodbye to my sister” Tears ran down her face.

They began to fight over the randomness of a house falling on someone which only spiralled into a fight over Fiyero. “He never belonged to you. He doesn’t love you and he never did!” Elfie snarled.

Glinda’s only reply was to slap her in the face. “And what if I never loved him either?”

“What do you mean?” Elphaba asked.

“It’s you. It’s always been you. But then you had to go off on a crusade and I was left here. With him. What was I meant to do, Elfie. Please tell me!”

Elphaba began to speak but was cut off when a group of guards surrounded them and suddenly Fiyero was there to get them out. He told Elphaba to run as he held the guards off by pointing his weapon at Glinda as a distraction. But he was hauled off by the guards and slung up like a scarecrow in a field. That is, until he really became one.

“Go away!” Elphaba said when Glinda visited her in her tower.

“They’re coming for you, please Elfie. Let the little girl go.”

Elphaba was angry until she received a note of Fiyero’s death. She spoke up, “You’re right, Glinda. I surrender. And you..you can’t be found here. Please leave!”

“No Elfie,” Glinda said, “I’ll tell them the truth.”

“They’ll just turn against you.”

“I don’t care,” Glinda said.

“Well I do,” Elphaba took Glinda’s hand in hers. “You’re the only one I’ve ever loved. Please be happy. Don’t try and clear my name.” Elphaba grabbed the book of spells and gave it to Glinda. “You’ll have to learn.”

“I love you more than you could ever know.” Glinda pulled Elphaba in for one last kiss. She hoped it would last an eternity. But all good things come to an end and Glinda rushed into hiding as guards approached Elphaba.

Then she was splashed by water and melted just as the rumors had said and Glinda could do nothing but mourn the loss of her lover. And now all she had left was that mysterious green vial Elfie always carried around.

“She’s dead,” Glinda said to herself. “She’s really gone.” Tears balanced on her eyelids, threatening to fall. “My Elfie...is gone.”

But she knew she had to act happy when she spread the news to the munchkins. When she told the word, she smiled from ear to ear as the munchkins laughed and danced.

“Ms. Glinda, is it true that you two were friends?” one munchkin asked.

“Well. Yes. But, it depends what you mean by ‘friends’” Glinda thought back to all those precious moments she had with Elphaba so long ago. All the kisses, hugs, laughs, now exist only in her memory. “I’ll never forget her.” she said, as she flew away in her bubble.


End file.
